


zero sum

by sgrAyonderii



Series: SS Month 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Canon Compliant, F/M, SSM 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrAyonderii/pseuds/sgrAyonderii
Summary: Just being Sakura was never enough.Sasusaku Month 2019, Prompt 21: Something borrowed
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS Month 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	zero sum

From the beginning, Sakura had always known she was the weakest link on her team. And in the beginning, she doesn’t mind. In her 12 year old mind, playing damsel in distress was much more romantic than three musketeers. 

She rather enjoyed the way Kakashi gives her the easiest tasks and the way Naruto always tried to get on her good side. And she especially liked the way Sasuke paid extra attention to her as the girl he has to protect.

But she soon realizes that she is nothing but a liability. 

Kakashi is exhausted after every skirmish. Naruto is beaten black and blue more often than not. And Sasuke is forced to embrace his darkest impulses just for survival. 

And Sakura stands at the sidelines. Useless. Helpless. Not strong enough to join the fray. But too scared to lose anyone. 

So she resolves to become someone they can rely on. Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno just is and always has been the most un-noteworthy member of team seven. No special bloodlines. No grand purpose. Just a girl in love. 

Zero times hundred is still zero. And Sakura is only as strong as the sum of her parts. Just not hers. 

So she emulates Ino’s stunning confidence. She gladly embraces Naruto’s endless optimism as her own. And she molds herself into the second coming of Tsunade.

At times, Sakura feels like a Frankenstein monster of the best traits of her compatriots. A cherry picked but forced amalgam of an ideal self she wishes she was. And more she borrows from others, the more she forgets if she was ever like this at all. 

But it doesn’t matter as long as it will help bring Sasuke back. She will give up her body and her soul and her everything if it means he can be saved from his despair. 

After all her love, the only thing she knows is hers and hers alone, was not enough for him to stay. 

* * *

Since his return, Sakura finds herself spending more time with Sasuke. They are closer now. More than friends, but not quite lovers yet. 

They share meals together, with and without the rest of their team. Night or day, Sasuke walks her home after her shifts. And to her surprise and absolute joy, he asks her to spar with him over and over again. Like she is finally is a worthy opponent rather than a burden. 

They are sitting side by side after one of their sparring matches watching the setting sun. And even though they are more comfortable than they have been in years, Sakura can’t help but think that Sasuke is still keeping something from her. 

It is the same squirming feeling she always feels when Sasuke leaves. 

So even though she knows she is going to ruin the quiet peace they finally found she can’t help but ask, “How long are you planning to stay?”

Sasuke hums non-committedly, “Another week or two at most.”

“Oh.” Her heart clenches uneasily. Because once again her love wasn’t enough. That no matter what she does, she might never be enough. 

“I wanted to leave sooner but there was a lot of paperwork on Kakashi’s part.”

Her head is spinning. “Oh, why’s that?” 

Sakura had thought he is a little less lost now. That his suffering is easing bit by bit. She is too scared to ask when or if he is coming back this time. 

“I requested to borrow Konoha’s best medic.” Sasuke tells her. 

Sakura brain short circuits. She isn’t quite understand the intentions behind his words and looks at him slack jawed, so Sasuke continues. 

“I think she would be an important asset at my side in uncharted territory.” He inches closer until his forehead touches hers. “And someone dependable in a crisis. I trust her to watch my back.”

Sakura swallows nervously. To her it almost, almost sounds like a proposal in not so many words. 

Their lips are now too close to be friends and just a centimeter away from being lovers. He continues, “And didn’t I promise I’d take you with me next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr on 7/21/2019 for Sasusaku Month 2019. Thank you for reading!


End file.
